This Emotion of Mine
by No One's Fool
Summary: She stands there, on the beach, watching the waves." Bionicle characters, GaliKopaka. If you don't like GaliKopaka, don't read! You have been warned! ONESHOT PS: ACCIDENTAL Tahu bashing taken out.


This Emotion of Mine

_A/N: I wrote this because there are only seven Gali-Kopaka fanfics on the site to date. I've always preferred the Gali-Kopaka pairing myself. If you don't like it, consider yourself warned. You may not want to read it._

_(PS: The Bionicles are Human to make for easier writing...)_

- - - - - - -

She stands there, on the beach, watching the waves. Her hair, a dark blue with nearly white streaks, is gleaming in the moonlight. The stars shine overhead. I watch her as she stares over the ocean. Her home.

- - -

I feel him behind me, a cool breeze coming from the mainland. I suppress a shiver at the coldness. I don't feel like acknowledging his presence right now. I stare out over my beloved home, watching the moonlight play over the waves. It's so beautiful right now. I sit on the beach, letting the water play with my toes. My water-blasters sit close by, near enough to grab if I need them, but not to close that they impede my movement. The cool breeze is still coming from behind, and a shiver nearly escapes my guard. I pick up a water-blaster and start polishing it, subtly angling it to see the man behind me. He leans against a tree, his arms folded, his eyes on the waves. His white hair blows in the wind, and his ice-blue eyes are slightly unfocused.

- - -

She's watching me. I can see her brown-orange eyes in the reflection of her weapon, which she's forgotten to polish. I tear my gaze from her to look over the ocean. Suddenly, she says my name. "Kopaka, I know you're there." I don't answer, don't feel like answering. She stands, but doesn't turn. "Come here." I smile slightly, letting a rare emotion slide past my guard, and go to her. She stands with her hands behind her back, her hair and dress flowing in the wind. It's all I can do not to touch her, just to make sure she's real.

- - -

He stands beside me, still silent. He's always silent, always emotionless. But I know he has them. He hides them effectively, but I see emotion sometimes. His icy gaze slides across the waves to meet mine. "You wanted something, Gali?" he says softly, his voice whisper-smooth. I can't tell him what I want at this moment.

- - -

She stands quietly, not wanting to answer my question. Finally, she smiles. "I don't like having people behind me." I let a smile show, a rare smile that I reserve for her and her alone. We're silent for a moment, then she turns to face me. Her voice trembles slightly as she speaks. "I know you came for something, Kopaka," she says. I notice she calls me by name, not "Brother," as she does the others. "Won't you tell me what it is?"

- - -

He stands still for a moment, as if warring with himself. When he looks up, his eyes show a rare emotion. This shocks me so much that I can't even tell what it is, unused to seeing him let them through. "I could," he says, his voice quiet.

- - -

She's looking up at me now, the expression on her face slightly bewildered. She smiles sweetly, making my heart pound. I can't deal with this emotion. It's too powerful. I nearly hide it away, like I've done so many times in the past, but something stops me. "Look out there," I tell her, gesturing to the ocean. "It's beautiful." She nods, her eyes roaming over the water that is as familiar to her as ice is to me. "Yet not as beautiful as other things," I say more softly than normal.

- - -

He watches the moon playing with the water, his eyes unreadable as usual. "What things?" I ask, intrigued.

- - -

I regard her for a moment. Dare I tell her? Dare I reveal the feelings I've wrestled with for so long? Feelings that I have trouble dealing with, feelings that I have trouble hiding. Every time she looks at me, it's as if the sun comes out. She's so beautiful right now.

- - -

He look unsure. His eyes are no longer empty of emotion. When he raises them to meet mine, they're full of a fiery emotion I don't recognize. "There are certain things that are so beautiful, nothing can be compared to them." He doesn't say what they are, and I get the feeling that he's having a lot of trouble speaking.

- - -

I pause, wondering if she knows I'm talking about her. Her gaze is intense, as if she's trying to read my mind. "What are they?" she asks softly, as softly as I've spoken to her in the past. "You can talk to me, Kopaka, I'm not going to melt you." She chuckles softly. "After all, water is the warmer version of ice."

- - -

He looks away, and I feel a strange emptiness inside of me. His eyes are so beautiful, so unlike the others. I wonder if he knows just how different he is from them. Especially Tahu. The two of them are like polar opposites. I know why they don't get along, but I wish they did.

- - -

She can't know. I can't tell her. Yet I feel that I should. If I keep trying to hide this, it's going to take over. You can't keep a feeling this intense bottled up inside. I can't tell her. But I must tell her. What if she laughs, or worse, doesn't react at all? The feelings I have threaten to spill over if I don't give voice to them soon. I take a deep breath.

- - -

His gaze flicks to the waves again. "The stars are beautiful, Gali, and so is the water. But there is someone out there that puts them all to shame." I try to understand what he's trying to say, and fail. His eyes grab mine again, the strange emotion still in them. This is the longest he's ever shown his feelings, and it starts to make me nervous. Is he sick?

- - -

Her face is worried. She opens her mouth to speak, but I gesture for her to wait for a second. "This girl is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The ocean and stars don't even come close to being compared to her."

- - -

His words are spoken softly, but they cut like knives into my heart. He's in love with a girl, a nameless girl. The pain flows into my soul, but I brutally stop it. I must be like him in this moment, hiding my emotions. Emotions that threaten to reveal my feelings for the white Toa.

- - -

Her eyes register a deep and keenly felt pain for a brief second before she gets a hold of herself and pulls it deep inside her. This is the first time she's ever hidden anything from me, and it hurts like anything. "Do you know her name?" I ask, the words spilling unbidden from my mouth.

- - -

His gaze is so intense that I nearly take a step back. The pain is slowly fading as I force it away. I must know her, or he wouldn't have asked the question. I think of all the girls I know. Hahli, Nokama, the others. The pain redoubles, and try as I might to hide it, this time it shows. A single tear forms in my eye, escaping as I lower my eyelashes to cover the expression I know is in my eyes.

- - -

She's crying. The pain I feel now puts all other pain I've ever felt to shame. Without thinking, I reach out to brush the tear away. Her face turns toward the touch.

- - -

The brief contact of his skin against mine helps the pain somewhat, his hand cool against my hot face. More tears are forming, and although I manage to blink some back, the others escape. I sink to the ground, letting the tears of pain come.

- - -

Why is she so upset? I kneel down in front of her, using my thumb to freeze the tears and brush them from her face. "Gali, are you all right?" I ask quietly, more quietly than I've spoken all evening. "What's wrong?"

- - -

The concern in his voice makes me feel worse. "It hurts," I say, the words escaping before I can stop them. He pulls his hand back quickly.

- - -

I'm hurting her? I look at my hands. Is it possible that my touch is cold enough to hurt? "I didn't mean to hurt you by touching you," I apologize.

- - -

I shake my head. "It's not the cold, Kopaka," I reassure him. "It's something else." _Something that you have no idea you've done._ Why did it have to be him, of all my brothers?

- - -

If it's not my cold touch, then what is it? She continues to cry silently, and after a moment, I move closer and pull her into my arms. The reaction I get is somewhat unexpected. Her tear-stained face is instantly buried in my shoulder, her body trembling against me.

- - -

It feels so good to be in his arms that I nearly forget myself and tell him how I feel. But I check my emotions before I can, reminding myself of his unknown girl. I just sob instead, wishing that I could tell him. "Why does it hurt so much?" I murmur to myself.

- - -

Her whispered question catches my attention. "What hurts, Gali?" I ask softly, wishing I could tell her but knowing that my chance is gone.

- - -

I can't very well tell him what hurts, not without offending him or making a fool out of myself, so I just pretend like I don't hear him. I know he can see right through my ruse, but I'm past caring.

- - -

Her withdrawal hurts, much more than I expect it to. I hear footsteps on the beach behind me, and she raises her face to look. I turn to see Tahu standing behind us. She looks unsure, but smiles hesitantly at the Toa of Fire.

- - -

Tahu is the last person I want to see right now, but I don't want to offend him. Kopaka stands as Tahu speaks. "May I talk to Gali for a moment?" he asks politely, but I hear something else in his words, something that makes me nervous. Kopaka moves away, his face unreadable again.

- - -

I start to walk away from Tahu and Gali, but a surprised noise from her makes me turn. Tahu has her in his arms and is kissing her. All my suspicions prove correct. Every time he looks at her, the lust in his eyes makes me sick. I nearly turn from the scene, then I see something. Gali is trying to pull away from Tahu, but he won't let her. She looks scared. I start towards them.

- - -

I resist Tahu with all my might, but he's stronger than I am. Suddenly Tahu is pulled away, and I collapse in the sand, sobbing. I can't watch Tahu and Kopaka fighting, scared that if Tahu wins, he'll do something terrible to me.

- - -

I let my anger show through my eyes as Tahu circles me. We don't speak. We don't need to. Tahu conveys his message through his bared teeth, I convey mine through the fact that I'm not hiding my hate of him right now. His eyes are a strange glowy red, which makes me think that he's gone insane. Tahu rushes, but I move to the side. Normally I won't pick a fight with Tahu, but I feel I must. He can't hurt her without getting some kind of punishment. I won't let him. I can't bear to see her that scared of one of her 'Brothers,' or one of her 'Brothers' treating her this way.

- - -

I hear next to nothing. The blood is roaring in my head, and I feel faint. I know that Tahu has wanted me, but I didn't expect him to take so much. Through the fog of terror, I hear barely hear a shout of pain and the the running feet of the loser. The victor kneels in front of me.

- - -

She's so scared right now that my heart hurts. "There is a girl out there who is everything I live for," I say quietly. I don't care if my chance with her is gone. I have to tell her. She looks up, her face white. "You know her name."

- - -

He is letting the same emotion through, and I still don't recognize it. Or, rather, I think I do, but I can't quite make myself believe it. I shake my head 'no,' that I don't know her name. I let my lashes cover my eyes again. His cool hand slips under my chin, but doesn't force me to look up, not yet. "Her name is Gali," he says, so quietly that I can barely hear him. He leans forward a few inches and gently places a gossamer kiss on my lips, his mouth as soft as a breeze blowing over my face.

- - -

She reacts strongly to my hesitant move, wrapping her arms around my neck. I can feel her fingers in my hair, and I very cautiously put one hand on her waist. The other I put on the back of her neck, holding her next to me, but letting her move away if she wants to. I can feel the beating of her heart through her pulse, which is is so fast her body is nearly shuddering with it.

- - -

My heart is pumping madly. Does he know how often I've dreamed of this? Only it's so much better in real life than I ever imagined it. His touch is so different from Tahu's, his hands staying in one place instead of touching places he shouldn't. I didn't know the Toa of Ice could be this gentle. I have to pull away to pull myself together, and he lets me go. His eyes are slightly dazed, as if he didn't expect me to react the way I did. I lean against him, letting my forehead rest on his collarbone, tucked under his chin. His body temperature is cooler than I'm used to, but I find it pleasant after Tahu's heat. We sit in silence.

- - -

Her body is warm against mine, my heart beating more quickly than it ever has. I'm not used to the feel of another person against me, but I find that I enjoy it. Her breathing warms my chest, but it doesn't make me uncomfortable. I'm surprised that she hasn't pulled away, since I'm a lot colder than she is. We don't speak. Everything that needs said has been said, whether it was verbally spoken or not. I don't have to hide my feelings anymore. They're out in the open: Love, this emotion of mine.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A Note on Tahu's Behaviour:

Later, it was found out that Tahu was under mind control by The Makuta. He woke up the next morning with no memory of what had happened, and didn't understand when Gali seemed afraid of him. So he asked Kopaka, who told him (not believing his memory story) what he had done. Tahu was absolutely mortified and apologized very sincerely to Gali, who of course forgave him at once. His plan to ruin the Toa's unity thwarted, The Makuta disappeared until the Toa's next adventure.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: Mwa-ha-ha-ha!! I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! (I apologize if it's a little, erm, long, but I had a lot that I wanted to happen) All you have to do now is review it! Please? If you think it was terrible, say so. No flames, please, but constructive criticism is welcome. If you loved it, wonderful! Tell me so I know. Either way, it's not that hard and it only takes a few minutes. And it really makes me day to get reviews, too._

_Also, since a couple of you didn't seem to understand that Tahu was NOT raping Gali, I added the last paragraph. And just to clear things up once and for all, TAHU WAS NOT RAPING GALI! I would never do that. :shudders: Anyway, if you hated it, I'm very sorry, but I did warn you about the pairing in the summary. Please DO NOT YELL AT ME or use profanity. Those reviews that do either of those things will be ignored, and if you use profanity I WILL report you as abuse._


End file.
